Can't Cry Hard Enough
by ShinSeiFuji
Summary: Rini's in her teens with Usagi and Mamoru of the past, attending a formal party. Happy that her dream to become a beautiful lady is now realized, she carries herself elegantly, until one fine lad comes back to ruin it all. (R + H)
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Although I used Rini, all the other names are in Japanese. Sailor Moon and the song Can't Cry Hard Enough are not mine! ^^.   
  
Can't Cry Hard Enough  
ShinSeiFuji  
  
Rini fixed the ribbons on her hair. She gladly smiled as her reflection revealed a fully-grown teenager, much like she dreamed when she was just little. The mirror told her that she was already fifteen, and her beauty was something the masses demanded to see, something her future parents are proud of. Now here she was, attending her first formal party not as the cute little cousin of Usagi Tsukino, but as Rini, the beautiful lady who had grown to show the world of what she has become.  
"Ready?" Usagi peeped through the door, the once teenager now in her mature look in her purple dress.   
Rini made a turn, her frilly dress of red and pink shining in glitters made her even more dazzling.   
"You look wonderful," Usagi remarked. "But there's something missing."  
"Hm?" Rini questioned, wondering if there was something wrong with what she looked like.  
"Don't worry you look perfectly fine," Usagi giggled, "but what's a beautiful lady without this?" Usagi wrapped a silver chained necklace with a golden pendant of a sun with curved rays around her neck. "Mamoru and I picked this just for you."  
Rini's eyes were filled with delight. "It's beautiful. Thanks, Usagi-chan"  
Usagi smiled and motioned to the door. "Reserve everything for the party later. Lots of surprises are waiting for you there." She said while closing the door.   
Rini smiled. *She sure have changed a lot. She's becoming more like Mom now.* Rini made a final look on the mirror and then went downstairs.   
She took her steps lightly and elegantly, practicing her moves, careful not to make a wrong step. She was going to a promotion party of her future father, and she did not want to fail him.  
Rini felt satisfied as she reached the last step and didn't feel a slight mistake. She smiled as she saw Keisuke offer her a hand. A deep shade of red can be seen on his sun-tanned skin, his eyes fixed on Rini's.   
Rini smiled back, she was happy to see how she and her friend grew together and are now entering one of the most unforgettable phases they are to overcome. They walked to where Mamoru's car was parked and just before Rini entered, Keisuke whispered in shy words, "I'm so glad to be your escort here."  
"So am I," she looked at Keisuke and smiled even more.  
"Okay fair ladies and gentlemen, let's go," Mamoru said as he started the engine.   
Rini felt happy and content. She somehow knew she would make an impression when she goes there, and her night was starting just right. She had confidence in what she was, her nervousness becoming excitement instead. She knows she can make it. She knows she will make it.  
The car's sudden deceleration woke Rini from her dreams. "Okay, we're all set," Mamoru said with a smile.  
Keisuke immediately went out and opened the door for Rini. He offered a hand to her and Rini started moving out.  
"Uh… Mamoru, didn't you forget something?" Usagi remarked, a worried expression crossed her face.  
Mamoru looked blankly at her.   
"You know… about the spe…"  
Mamoru gasped. "Oh. I almost forgot." Mamoru began to sweat * Please, please, let this not ruin her night. *  
Usagi sighed in the background. *Oh no, he should have told her earlier. She could have at least accumulated courage *  
"What is it?" Rini stepped out.  
"You see, we have a special guest. Uh… Helios is here."  
Rini blinked. * Who? * Her mind was in a puzzle. * WHO?! * her recollection of thoughts was accompanied by the rapid beating of her heart.   
"Mamoru-san, you mean…"  
Usagi and Mamoru chorused, "HELIOS." 


	2. Oops!

* Am I dreaming? Did I hear it right? Yes, this just a dream. A dream. Wait. Helios IS the caretaker of dreams. No, that's not what I meant. I mean, it's been years. I haven't seen him for years. What to do? What to do? Twinkle Yell? What the… I'm being hysterical. No, I mean, this is not for real. Wake me anyone. Please. THIS CAN"T BE!*  
"Rini? Are you okay?" Keisuke asked her.  
"Oh yeah, I'm perfectly fine," Rini snapped out from her thoughts.   
Keisuke examined her face. "Are you sure? You seem to be distracted."  
"NO!" Rini shouted. "Uh… I mean," she covered her mouth. "Oh c'mon Keisuke, let's just go."  
Rini slammed the door behind her and started walking fast. A strong force pulled her back. "Whoa!" she exclaimed.  
"Easy Rini, don't forget you're wearing a long dress," Usagi reopened the car door and released the trapped dress. "You'll ruin your dress if you're not careful."  
Rini looked pale. "Uh… yes."  
She was about to take another step when she felt her weight dominate her left heel. Mamoru covered his eyes.   
"OUCH!"  
*That was a bad fall. A very bad fall. * Mamoru's sweat ran cold.  
"Rini… Are you really…" Keisuke looked more worried as he helped her stand up.  
"Okay! Fine! Fine! I just tripped that's all!" Rini felt ridiculous under the stares of many.   
Keisuke sensed Rini's urge to go in, forget about her blunders and enjoy herself there. She began to escort her in.  
The other couple watched from a distance as the two went inside. "Oh Mamoru… I don't think this is going to turn out right. I wished we could have told her earlier."  
"Let's just pray for her and maybe she'll calm down… I hope," Mamoru murmured in his breath. 


	3. After You

Rini heaved a deep sigh as she entered the room. * I'm okay, I'm fine. It's just Helios. An old friend. I should be able to carry myself. *  
"Rini?" a concerned voice brought Rini back to reality. "Are you okay? Maybe it's better if we-"  
"No, I'm okay Keisuke," she smiled at her friend. "I'm just a little nervous."  
Keisuke sighed. "I'm glad you look better. So who's this Helios guy Usagi and Mamoru are talking about? It seems to me he bothers you."  
"Oh… Helios. Well, nothing. Just… an old friend," Rini said pretending to be fine. * I can't tell him. *  
Rini fixed her bangs as she changed the topic. "Now where is Mamoru and Usagi?" Rini said, looking around. "Are they-" Rini's words were lost when her eyes fell upon a tall man, with a silver wavy hair, his cold blue eyes fixed upon hers. Rini felt a sudden whirl of mixed emotions hit her.   
"It's him…" she whispered in a semi-audible voice. "H-Hel-ios…"  
Rini felt herself blush as she gazed upon the man she loved. She remained gazing at him for a while, her eyes locked into his, dreaming the night away.   
* I've missed him so much. Those eyes… * Rini thought while deeply entranced. * Those beautiful eyes… they're… * Rini felt a cold rush in her spine. *…cold. *  
Rini crossed her brows, examining the eyes of what seemed to her a stranger. She wanted to smile to Helios, wave, or even call out his name, but he withdrew his eyes before Rini could even utter a word.   
"Hey, Rini, look it's Chiharu, our old classmate!" Rini felt herself being pulled away.  
"Matte…" Rini said as the figure of Helios obscured in her eyes.   
"I didn't know we'll meet her here," Keisuke said pulling Rini through the crowd.   
* Matte… I want to see him, let me see him * Rini still looked at the direction where Helios was, while Keisuke kept pulling her at the opposite direction. * I've waited so long. :Let me see him, I know something's different. No. I won't let this chance slip off, I want to be with him… *   
"IIE!" Rini let out a loud cry, enough to gain the few stares of many. Keisuke let go of her hand.   
"What's the matter, Rini? Don't you want to see Chiharu?"  
Rini tried to catch her breath. "Gomen ne, Keisuke, but I have unfinished business," Rini said walking off.   
* I'm really sorry Keisuke, but I need to see him. I need to find out what's behind those eyes. Please forgive me. * Rini thought while running through the crowded hall.  
"Excuse me… oh… please… I'm sorry," Rini pushed her way through. Her eyes scanned the halls until finally she saw him. Helios.  
"Yokatta… H-"   
"THERE HE IS! THE MAN OF THE HOUR! MAMORU CHIBA!"   
Rini's words were cut by the words of the speaker followed by a loud applause. "Wait!" Rini covered her ears. "Helios!" Rini tried to call him, but the crowd didn't let her through.  
"Well, I really don't know what to say," the whole room was stagnant while Mamoru began his speech.  
"Oh c'mon, don't let me lose you now," Rini said as she lost sight of him again.  
"…And so, without further ado, let's begin the party!" Mamoru's last words cheered the crowd, while jazz music was being played by the band.   
"Hey! Get out of the way!" A fat man pushed Rini.  
"Oh, sorry," Rini said, now panting from exhaustion.  
"Watch out!" another girl said as Rini stepped on her dress.  
"Sumimasen," she said.   
Rini felt her senses waning and tried to carry herself through. * Ugh… my vision's blurring. * Suddenly, she felt the loss of oxygen and fell, but soon felt arms supporting her.  
"Sorry…" was the first thing she uttered as soon as she realized that someone had caught her. She stood up and cleared her dress while she waited for her vision to clear out.  
"Thank…" she jolted backwards as she realized the person who helped her. "…you… Helios…" she said while trying to smile.   
She looked at him, and began dreaming again, a hazy look in her eyes.  
"Hey, Helios! Let's dance." A girl in a long purple dress pulled Helios' hand.  
"Lilac, I-" Helios said.  
"Oh c'mon. you're my date! Let's have some fun." Lilac laughed off.  
"Well," Helios smiled at her. "Yeah, I guess," he said as they began dancing.  
"W-wait…" Rini's words faded as she watched the two. She felt as if the whole world had fallen apart.  
* A nightmare, that's what this is. Somebody wake me up! *   
"Your eyes… they're different alright. They're so distant, so cold, unlike before." Rini felt her eyes swell and become watery. "But most of all, I don't see myself in them." Rini ran her way to the bathroom. 


End file.
